Life's Embrace
by Microraptor Glider
Summary: Atem is confused after the ceremonial duel doesn't lead to him going to the afterlife, but he decides spending more time with Yugi is what he wanted. Puzzleshipping. [Formatting fixed]


Note: I have am still working towards the ceremonial duel, but from what I understand the premise of this deviates from it anyways. This was a prompt fill for holybikinisbataman on tumblr for the prompt of Yugi and Atem hugging.

* * *

A bright light and a gust of wind filled the room as the duel ended.

Yami- no Atem, he reminded himself still getting used to his own name- paused for a moment then blinked. Was this it? He had faced his partner in a duel and lost despite fighting his hardest. And, while the feat certainly made him proud, he had almost expected to be whisked away the moment his life points hit zero. Not that he wasn't grateful for the respite. As much as duty ultimately compelled him, he did not entirely want to leave his friends. The thought particularly of leaving Yugi behind tugged at his heart as impossibly wrong. That it would be a mistake to let that kind and courage soul go.

However, since he had not yet departed, Yugi was staring at him mouth agape. Finally, his mouth closed turning into a smile, as excited eyes beamed at Atem. "You've changed back to yourself!"

"Haven't I always..." Atem replied absentmindedly as he started to look down at himself to discover that Yugi meant that he looked like he did before his soul had been sealed in the Millenium Puzzle. His hands were the right warm brown, and he saw the same golden bracers around his wrists. Now that he thought about it, he felt his loose tunic rather than Yugi's shirt and jeans, while the folds of his cape rested more evenly than Yugi's jacket upon his shoulders He even as he tilted his head to better see the transformation felt he weight of his crown shift slightly on his head.

He turned to Isis in confusion. "Why am I here? Like this?"

Isis pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in thought. "There is a chance..." Her voice wavered in uncertainty.

"A chance that what?" Yugi pressed, leaning in.

Never one for subtlety, Jounouchi came right out and said it, "I mean, Yams will still be able to stay with us right? He's not going anywhere?"

Isis pulled her hands into her sleeves. "Well, I'm not exactly sure. Gravekeeper lore is clear that the ceremonial duel is the last thing required to release the pharaoh from the curse and allow him to move on, but perhaps there has been some misinterpretation over the years. I had assumed with everyone that would mean that the pharaoh would leave at the end of the duel, but there is also the possibility that the ceremonial duel only means that the pharaoh could leave. That he is free from the puzzle and can act of his own accord. That after completing his life, he would then be able to move on to eternity." She closed her eyes and bowed her head for a moment before continuing. "I am sorry I cannot be more clear."

"That's fine," Yugi assured. "You've helped us a great deal and provided so much insight. We'll just take it from here." At that moment, he turns to Atem. "Is this what you want."

"I'm not sure it matters what I want. It's what it is." Atem muttered feeling lost. He'd spent so much time worrying about his duty and destiny that he hadn't spent as much time on what he wanted next. Seeing worry flash across Yugi's eyes, he continued, "I mean, I hadn't really thought about it, but it does seem right. I want to spend the rest of my time here with you Yugi. Eternity can wait." He looked directly into his partner's eyes at the statement and his lips immediately twitched upward.

Yugi smiled back before suddenly closing the gap between them with a sprint. Atem barely had a chance to brace himself before Yugi had thrown his arms around him in a hug. The impact took Atem's breath away, and he took a moment to adjust himself before hugging his partner back. Realizing that this was the first time he'd been able to physically- not in a soul room and not as a ghost- embrace his partner. He pulled Yugi in closer.

He heard Yugi whisper, "I want to spend my life with you, and come eternity, I'll seek you out there."


End file.
